Semiconductor fabrication lines and equipment and processes are commonly tailored for the manufacture of wafers with a given die structure. Thus different lines are dedicated to the manufacture of a single type device, for example, only a Schottky diode; or only an Accufet device (such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,390) or only a vertical conductor trench type power MOSFET. Because the lines are dedicated to a particular product, the whole line will be closed when there is a reduced demand for that particular product, thus wasting a large capital investment.
Furthermore, the manufacture of semiconductor devices employs different mask patterns and process steps for the manufacture of different kinds of devices. Thus, different masks, tools and process directions are needed for the manufacture of different devices such as trench type MOSFETs, trench type Schottky diodes, and Accufet MOSFETs.
The different process steps and mask patterns require device specific manufacturing steps and masks, leading to added manufacturing complexity, inventory, operator training and the like.
It would be desirable to reduce the number of steps and masks needed to make diverse devices and to emphasize and exploit the commonality of such devices and their basic processes.